bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Supersonic Battle! Determine the Goddess of Battle
Supersonic Battle! Determine the Goddess of Battle is the fifty-sixth episode of the Bleach anime. Yoruichi Shihōin and Captain Suì-Fēng battle each other. Summary Yumichika Ayasegawa returns to where he left Captain Kenpachi Zaraki fighting Captains Kaname Tōsen and Sajin Komamura, but sees only his captain there. It seems that after having felt Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto's Reiatsu, Captain Komamura abandoned his fight. Yumichika himself is beaming after having won against Lieutenant Shūhei Hisagi. Elsewhere, Shūhei lies helplessly after being defeated by Yumichika, cursing Yumichika for using a dirty trick such as draining his Reiryoku with his Zanpakutō. He then notices the spike in a Reiatsu and a huge flame being generated nearby. Back with Captains Yamamoto, Jūshirō Ukitake, and Shunsui Kyōraku, Ukitake gazes at Yamamoto's Zanpakutō, Ryūjin Jakka, and recounts how powerful it is as the oldest and most powerful fire-type Zanpakutō. Resigning themselves to battle, Ukitake and Kyōraku release their own Zanpakutō, each creating a pair of swords. Yamamoto takes a moment to appreciate them as the only dual-sword Zanpakutō in Seireitei, and then the three captains clash, creating a huge explosion. Meanwhile, outside in Rukongai, Jidanbō Ikkanzaka has been healed and Kūkaku Shiba wants to "take him on a walk" to find Yoruichi. Elsewhere, Yoruichi is locked in a fight with Suì-Fēng. It appears that the two have some history together, since Yoruichi was the previous leader of the Onmitsukidō and captain of the Second Division. The two stop for a moment in the treetops and exchange taunts. Then Suì-Fēng draws her sword and stabs the branch she is perched on, calling out the soldiers of the Onmitsukidō, but Yoruichi defeats all of them in a flash. The two then erupt in a series of punches and kicks, at the end of which it seems that the two are equally matched. Yoruichi taunts Suì-Fēng again, which annoys Suì-Fēng. She then appears behind Yoruichi and releases her Zanpakutō, Suzumebachi, which turns into a black and gold stinger on her middle finger. Yoruichi succeeds in getting out of the way, but not before the blade pierces her, and Suì-Fēng reminds Yoruichi of Suzumebachi’s special ability, Nigeki Kessatsu, in which it leaves a butterfly mark on the enemy, and if Suì-Fēng can hit that mark again, it means guaranteed death for the recipient. Yoruichi then tries to run away, but turns around and the two collide in a flurry of quick maneuvers once again. Suì-Fēng hits Yoruichi several more times, but can’t seem to get the same spot. Yoruichi seems winded and Suì-Fēng decides to use another special technique, one that she claims she invented herself recently and doesn't even have time to name yet. Yoruichi counters by saying that it does have a name: Shunkō. She continues by explaining that it’s an attack that concentrates energy into the user’s arms and legs. Suì-Fēng seems awestruck that Yoruichi is able to use the technique. Yoruichi gives Suì-Fēng a warning to be careful, that she cannot yet fully control it, and she then unleashes the technique to demonstrate and aims her arm at her opponent, followed by an explosion that engulfs the forest. Kon-sama's 'What in the World?!' Diary Kon, in Ichigo's body, puts his stuffed animal body in a drawer and takes Ichigo's body out of the house. Right outside the door he finds a ball which he kicks, sending it flying into the sky, and brags about his super-powered legs. This is seen by a group of neighborhood kids who then all run up to him and ask him to be their savior at their next soccer game. He refuses, but they offer him a men's magazine (with a woman on the cover bearing a strong resemblance to Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto) and he promptly accepts. Characters in Order of Appearance #Yumichika Ayasegawa #Kenpachi Zaraki #Shūhei Hisagi #Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto #Jūshirō Ukitake #Shunsui Kyōraku #Jidanbō Ikkanzaka #Orihime Inoue (flashback) #Kūkaku Shiba #Yoruichi Shihōin #Suì-Fēng Fights *Yoruichi Shihōin vs. Suì-Fēng *Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto vs. Shunsui Kyōraku & Jūshirō Ukitake (concluded) Powers and Techniques Used Techniques used: *Sōten Kisshun (双天帰盾, Twin Sacred Return Shield) (flashback) *Shunpo (瞬歩, Flash steps) *Nigeki Kessatsu (弐撃決殺, death in two steps) *Shunkō (瞬閧, Flash Cry) Zanpakutō released: Shikai: *Sōgyo no Kotowari (双魚理, Truth of Pisces) *Katen Kyōkotsu (花天狂骨; Flower Heaven, Crazy Bone) *Suzumebachi (雀蜂, Hornet) Navigation Category:Episodes